


PARTY

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright





	PARTY

PARTY-1  
你最近因为工作压力和刚和渣男前男友分手而情绪一直不佳，你的朋友见你一直闷闷不乐给了你一张据说特别神秘特别新颖超难搞到的临境感十足的沉浸式舞台剧的门票，让你去释放一下积累已久的压力。在真正踏入剧场之前，你只是觉得剧场隐蔽的好深走廊里的灯光也好昏暗为什么引路的staff也要带着黑色面具怪吓人的，直到面前那扇厚重的大门被打开，活色生香的画面展现在你眼前你才发现这个舞台剧和你想象的舞台剧完全不一样。

 

staff安排你坐在了一张皮制沙发上面，正好面对的是两个男孩。左边那个男孩的皮肤在灯光的映衬下像雪一样的白，银白色的头发更是衬的他透着一种异域的美。男孩的腿上套着一双黑色的渔网吊带袜，他的腿并不是那种骨瘦如柴的病态美，紧实的大腿充盈又饱满，给他苍白的身体增添了一丝生机和活力。吊带袜的扣夹沿着男孩趴伏着的身体紧紧的贴在皮肤上，细细的蕾丝线条在腰臀上方环了一圈，勾勒出了好一副年轻又性感的身体。

性感的大眼睛男孩身后，半长的头发漂成淡金色，漂亮的脸庞生的好像不该出现在人间，天使一样全身赤裸的男人正占有着男孩的身体，偶尔抬头瞟你一眼都能让你感到心跳加速。男人拍了拍男孩丰满的臀部，拽着他脖子上的颈圈让他抬起头来看你，“小狗狗乖，告诉姐姐你叫什么名字？”  
大眼睛男孩不知道是不是因为身后这个男人的操弄，眼圈都是红的，闷闷的鼻音说起话来也像是在撒娇“姐姐你好，我是你的小狗狗胜澈，这是我的主人，净汉先生。”净汉满意的勾起了嘴角,把他的臀瓣分的更开一些，硕大的性器更加用力的肏进胜澈的身体，引起胜澈又一声黏腻的喘息。

你还想再仔细观察一下胜澈脸上的表情是痛苦还是欢愉，就被旁边一直被你忽视的另外一个男孩细细的呻吟转移了视线，红头发的男孩也穿着和胜澈一样的吊带袜，只不过环绕在腰间的吊袜带上还夹着几个小夹子，粗细不一的银链延伸上去是两个精致的乳夹，冷色调的乳夹将完全挺立的两个红色小点映衬的更加鲜艳，左边的乳头还穿了环，一个黑色的名牌挂坠穿过乳头坠在男孩的胸乳下方，你仔细看了一下，原来这个红头发男孩叫顺荣。顺荣和整个人跪爬在桌上承受身后男人撞击的胜澈不一样，他两腿大开坐在一个皮质的木马结构的器具上，胳膊高高举过头顶被红色粗绳绑在吊具上，上翘的眼角也好像被吊了起来，漫漫的水意充斥着男孩的眼眶，身后一个瘦削的带着金丝眼镜的男人正把着顺荣的腰，让他在木马上起起伏伏的上下吞吐着固定在木马上那根布满青筋的粗壮的假阳具。顺荣高高低低断断续续的呻吟伴随着机械高速旋转的声音一阵一阵的传进耳朵，不难想象这根假阴茎正怎样在顺荣身体里肆意掠夺。

男孩被身下不停歇的插入和震动搞得眼睛紧闭全身战栗，一颗颗大大的泪珠从他的眼角滑落沾湿了嘴角，和嘴角顺着口球的边缘滴落的口水一起向下滑落形成一条淫弥的水线。身体的扭动让胸前的银链被完全拉直，带来的反作用力给被乳夹夹紧的乳尖带来更刺激的感受，突然的痛楚让顺荣弓着腰向后躲避，却被靠在身后的男人按回疯狂搅动的阴茎上，硬邦邦的挺立在身前的阴茎吐出的淫液已经把身下的皮制器具打湿了一小块.顺荣被从身下传来的一阵又一阵激烈的快感控制，喘息和尖叫被口塞割裂成碎片，你只能听到男孩断断续续的喊着可能是身后男人的姓名“圆……圆佑，主人……请……请……啊……请让顺荣射吧……唔……”

 

PARTY-2

"圆……圆佑……主人……请，啊，请允许我……射……嗯啊啊啊……"红头发男孩的请求还未完全说出口，一股股的精液就从勃发的阴茎里喷射而出，丝丝缕缕的粘稠液体沿着男孩平坦的腹部流下来染湿了黑色的蕾丝。身下的假阳具并没有因为他的射精而停止转动，强行被延长高潮的感觉让男孩的脚尖僵直的绷紧，两条线条优美的小腿僵硬在半空中打着颤。得到释放的男孩看起来并没有比刚才好受很多，他的眼圈和鼻尖迅速的变红，无助的扭动着身子想回头看他的主人，开口说出的话都抽抽搭搭的，“主人……对不起我……”，身后寡言少语的男人并没有讲话，只是从旁边放置的小匣子里取出一枚银质的固精环。“圆佑……我不想……我不想要那个……”男孩崩溃的放声大哭，却仍然没有停下男人手里的动作，他捞起那根软塌塌的阳具撸动了两下，小心翼翼的拨开被体液粘黏在阴茎上的耻毛，一点一点将固精环套在了男孩的柱体底端。“圆佑对不起呜呜呜”男孩还在委屈地流眼泪，被突然起身在他头顶亲了一口的男人的动作吓了一跳，然后又控制不住的咧开嘴想笑。

“咳咳……”旁边早就从胜澈的身体里抽出来全程注视着旁边这两人举动的净汉不自觉的咳了两声。"净汉哥……"红头发男孩吓得瘪了瘪嘴努力睁开泛着泪光的眼睛乖巧的看着金发男人。“我们顺荣没有忘记游戏规则是什么吧？”净汉笑眯眯的走过来摸了摸顺荣肉肉的小脸，明明是温柔的语气温柔的动作却吓得小男孩再次低声抽泣起来，“对……对不起呜呜呜胜澈哥对不起……”眼看着净汉从staff的手里接过来几个皮质束具，将乖乖爬伏在游戏桌上的胜澈的手腕绑起来固定在桌边，又让他抬起膝盖，将大腿和小腿紧紧的扣在一起锁好，整个人跪趴着被固定在桌面上。“如果顺荣没有经过主人的允许随意射精的话，胜澈就要受惩罚，我们的规则是这么定的，对吗？”

净汉的手指从胜澈泥泞的后穴一路蔓延着摩挲到他的尾骨腰窝，又延着背脊向上控制住他的脖子让他抬起头来看着泣不成声的顺荣“胜澈愿意为顺荣受罚吗？”“我愿意，”胜澈仿佛一只被抽干了魂魄的漂亮躯壳，他虔诚的亲吻着净汉伸到他嘴边的阴茎，“只要是主人给予的，我都愿意。”他温顺的低下眉眼更深的含住净汉的东西，长长的睫毛像蝴蝶的的翅膀一样扑闪扑闪的在明暗的灯光下投下漂亮的阴影。净汉满意的点了点头摸了摸胜澈泛红的耳垂，将自己的东西从他嘴里抽出来，粘连的液体被胜澈粉嫩的舌尖一点一点舔食干净之后，他又再次乖顺的爬伏下身体等待净汉带给他的惩罚。

净汉取来的是一根低温蜡烛还有一柄手指粗细的短鞭，“看在顺荣是第一次做错的份上，我们先从胜澈最喜欢的玩具开始玩起好不好？”蜡烛被点燃，鲜红的烛油慢慢的凝聚在一起滴落在胜澈的腰窝里，敏感的肌肤被灼热的蜡油刺激轻微的颤抖起来。刚开始净汉还是放慢速度一滴一滴的看红色的斑点装饰着胜澈白嫩的肌肤，后来便更加倾斜了蜡烛的角度让蜡油快速的掉落下来，成片成片的红色瞬间覆盖了娇嫩的臀瓣，胜澈扭动着臀部想要远离难以承受的刺痛，却又一次次被刺痛过后的快感所征服，惊声呼叫逐渐消失，软软的呻吟从口中溢出，他更加主动的翘起屁股想要更加靠近滴落的蜡油，让灼烧的热度带给他更多爽利的感受。冰凉的手掌附上了被红色躯壳装点的臀部，冰冷的触感让燥热的臀部不自觉的向他贴近，却又在那双手掰开他臀瓣的时候不由自主的战栗起来，净汉揉捏着他未被蜡油覆盖的臀部嫩肉，用手指轻轻一推饱满的臀瓣就分开了一道幽深的沟壑，被用过之后泛着熟透的红色的穴口收缩着颤抖着，被蜡油覆盖的一瞬间身下的胜澈发出小兽一样的低嚎，没有给他任何反抗的机会更多的蜡油顺着穴口滑向会阴，一路蔓延的疼痛和欢愉让胜澈再也忍受不住委屈的哭了出来，第一项惩罚才算结束。

“胜澈乖，我们胜澈好棒……”净汉赶紧放下手里的东西轻柔的擦掉胜澈脸上大颗大颗的泪珠，“但主人相信我们小狗狗还可以做的更好，对吗？”通红的眼眶湿润的鼻尖红润的嘴唇，现在的胜澈就像一颗完全成熟的水蜜桃，娇嫩的肌肤只要你轻轻抿一口就能吸吮到香甜可口的汁液，但这并不是胜澈喜欢的方式，他期待着净汉用更加粗暴的方式将他打开让他臣服带他去往欲望的顶端。细密的鞭打将凝固在身体表面的蜡油脱离，原本白嫩的肌肤已经布满了妖艳的的红色，在皮鞭的拍击下又呈现交错的痕迹，疼痛让他的每一寸肌肤都舒展开来，内啡肽井喷式的分泌状态让快感也密密麻麻的向他袭来，他大口大口的喘着粗气，痛苦的呻吟已经变了调，随着净汉加重的鞭笞而越发高亢，胜澈难耐的扭动着身体想让悬空状态的阴茎被粗糙的桌面摩擦，却在净汉又一次瞄准他穴口的鞭打中达到高潮，他弓起的背脊上蓬勃的肌肉线条流畅又丰满，配着交错的红痕更给人带来一种淫靡之美。

PARTY-3 

 

明暗场景切换，等灯光再亮起来的时候，你的面前已经只剩下圆佑和顺荣两个人。  
“怎么？只是看胜澈哥受罚你也会硬？”好像是进来之后第一次听到圆佑说话，低沉磁性音在你听来都性感十足，更何况是顺荣呢，红头发的男孩又羞又急，耳朵红的都要和头发一个颜色，但是仍然掩饰不了他的阴茎又一次颤颤巍巍的翘了起来，听见圆佑的声音甚至还下意识的弹了两下，“你怎么这么淫荡？嗯？”圆佑在他耳边低声笑了出来，“是不是我多说几句话你又要射了？小处男？”顺荣被羞的说不出话来只会闭着眼睛一个劲儿的摇头。他被吊在半空的手腕终于被松开，被迎面从木马上抱下来的时候整个人都软的站不住直往圆佑身上靠。“那顺荣接下来想做什么？说给主人听听？”圆佑温柔的帮他揉捏着肩膀，又一下一下亲吻着他手腕上被绳子勒出的红痕，又将他被汗打湿成绺的头发重新梳理了一下，就好像情人对情人做的那样。

“顺荣想----”红发男孩乖巧的抬起头，眼神亮亮的虔诚的看着他的主人，“想把圆佑舔的硬硬的，想让圆佑插我的嘴巴，想让圆佑插的又深又重深喉也是是可以的，想让圆佑射在我的脸上----不，还是想让圆佑插我下面，我会把自己准备的好好的，圆佑直接进来就好，弄疼我也可以，想让圆佑狠狠的肏我，把我肏射然后射在我里面----唔！”话还没说完小巧红润的嘴巴就被紧紧地衔住，嫌他的嘴唇不够红一样用力吸吮啃噬着好像要当场把他吞吃入腹，“权顺荣！”圆佑恶狠狠地掐着他的脖子亲他，亲着亲着又突然笑了出来，“我怎么就这么喜欢你上赶着要我上你的样子。”他单手解开自己的裤子拉链让已经青筋毕露的阳具弹了出来，“现在，满足你，舔它。”

权顺荣听话的跪到男人的脚边，先用小舌头舔了舔龟头上的小孔，像吃棒棒糖一样一点一点将硕大的性器含进嘴里，只是进了一个头部软软的脸颊就被顶出一个凸起的形状。手夹住脸颊让嘴巴完全的张开，圆佑没有一丝怜悯的像顺荣说过的那样狠狠的在他的口腔里驰骋，频频顶到喉咙口的吞咽反应让男孩很快红了眼圈，但他还是紧紧地搂着圆佑的腰臀将自己的嘴巴更加贴进那根勃发的阴茎，口腔已经被男人的东西填的满满的，但是不安生的小舌头还是能找到一点缝隙在柱身上扫过来又滑过去，直到男人终于整根东西都顶了进去才终于无法作乱，他的脸紧紧地贴在男人的裆部，晃动的小脸摩擦着男人的耻毛，手还来回把玩着柱底饱满的小球，男人狠狠肏了几下猛的将阴茎拔出来，粘稠的汁液在阴茎和嘴巴之间牵连不断，男孩一边大口大口的呼吸的新鲜的空气一边用脸去蹭那根湿漉漉的阴茎，恨不得让自己全身上下都沾满男人的气息。

 

圆佑把他从地上拉起来推到在游戏桌上，柔韧的大腿被轻而易举的分开成一字，已经得到充分开发的穴口轻易的就被龟头顶开，软软的穴肉迫不及待的包裹住性器，“吸得好紧，”圆佑伏着身子一点一点将自己埋进湿润的肉穴，但是刚进去没一半就突然没了耐心，双手掐住顺荣的屁股就着半根插在里面的姿势将他抱起来，突然恢复的重力让权顺荣一下坐到了最低部，男孩软软的呻吟了一声手脚并用的搂住圆佑，用自己身体里的那根东西作为唯一的支撑点，圆佑稳住身体向上顶了几下，顶的权顺荣腰都快软了，整个人像个泥娃娃埋在圆佑的怀里任他采撷。别看圆佑看起来弱不禁风的样子，真的犯起狠来就像饥饿的头狼，每一下都又快又深的抽出又顶入，阴囊在拍击在臀肉上的声音混合着快速的撞击泛起的水声，权顺荣被顶的舒服的昂起脖颈，修长的天鹅颈被头狼狠狠的叼住又细细的研磨，等松开嘴时已经留下了明显的红痕，“圆佑……嗯……肏的我好舒服……嗯啊”还不忘记和他咬耳朵，“左边那里……好舒服……圆佑一顶就好想射……”，被高速摩擦的甬道和被精确地撞击前列腺带来的双重快感已经让顺荣的阴茎硬到不行，只是紧紧卡在底部的固精环让他没有办法再像第一次一样自由的射精，男孩只好软软的和占有自己的男人撒娇，“……想射……圆佑，求求你……”。

 

没有想到听到这句话的圆佑竟然硬生生的停了下来，他把男孩放下来转了个方向背对着自己搂在怀里，一手捞起男孩的一只腿又一次缓缓的插了进去，只不过不再像刚才那样疾风劲雨，“小荣是不是忘了这里不是只有我们两个人？”身前的阴茎久违的得到了抚弄，颤颤巍巍的又吐出一股透明的淫液，“还有客人在，小荣是不是要征求一下客人的意见？”

楞了一下你突然反应过来圆佑口中的客人说的是你，原本以为你只是一个旁观者的角度，没想到这样的决定权竟然会落在你的手里，你有些慌张的下意识去看圆佑的反应，带着金丝眼镜的男人只是默默摇了摇头，你这才明白自己不过是圆佑命令的执行者罢了，看似他将权利交给了你，但实际上权顺荣是否能射的最终决定权还是在这个男人的手里。你抱歉的冲着男孩摇了摇头，看到你的反应圆佑满意的点了点头又重新开始加速在顺荣身体里掠夺，捞着他大腿的那只手揉捏着大腿根细腻紧致的肌肉，弯曲着手指勾弄着蜷曲的耻毛还突然用力去拉扯那脆弱的毛发。

权顺荣已经被肏到几乎站不住脚，他的手紧紧地抓住圆佑的手臂当做最后的支撑，另一只着地的脚几乎快要跪倒在地上又被捞起来继续操弄，大腿上的网袜不知何时已经被撕烂破破烂烂的垂在腿间，胸前乳夹上的小铃铛还在丁玲桄榔的乱响，男人一把扯下夹在胸前的那个小物件惹得男孩的啜泣变成放声大哭，“圆佑呜呜呜求求你姐姐对不起呜呜呜求求你让我射吧……”男孩抬起的眼睛里满是泪水，已经找不到你具体的方向只是一遍又一遍的喊着姐姐我想射请让我射吧，你实在是有些不忍心想开口同意，却又被圆佑一个眼神拦在了原地。他用口型对你说他还可以，让他再坚持一下。他顶着几近瘫软的男孩走到你的面前，哄着权顺荣说“让姐姐摸摸你好不好？让姐姐帮你把东西取下来？然后再坚持5分钟，主人就让你射，好吗？”

 

得到允许你颤抖着伸出一只手固定着那根饱胀的阴茎，一只手慢慢的将那个已经被权顺荣的体温暖热的固精环从根部取下来，突如其来的畅快让权顺荣的性器前端溢出透明的液体，但最后的一丝清明让他记得圆佑让他再坚持5分钟，男孩为了控制前端狠狠的夹紧了后穴里在他的前列腺附近打着圈儿的撞击的性器，圆佑低吼了一声放下男孩的腿掐住他的腰开始了最后一轮的进攻，撞击声喘息声哭泣声混杂在一起，男孩虽然满脸潮红连头发都被泪水打湿但还是十分漂亮的脸蛋让你已经记不得去数到底过了多久圆佑又到底抽插了多少下，只记得最后的最后男孩在圆佑的命令之下终于得以释放，稀薄的精液甚至沾湿了你黑色的裙摆。

 

灯光黑了下来，刚才还杂乱的环境突然变得安静，这出像闹剧一样的剧集终于结束，你刚想出去呼吸一下新鲜空气转换一下心情，就被神出鬼没的STAFF告知请在座位上稍等一会儿还会有一个演员见面会，让你选一个印象最深的演员可以短暂的交流几分钟。话还没说完你就脱口而出了红发男孩的名字，你真的很好奇这个清纯又性感的男孩到底是演出来的还是世界上真的存在这样讨人喜欢的男孩。

还没到半个小时包厢的门就被敲响了，一撮红头发率先伸进来的时候你竟然还有点心跳加速，已经清理干净吹干头发的男孩带着青春独有的气息进到门里来，自来熟的坐到你旁边托着脸盯着你看，你不知道要怎么开口说第一句话只好默默的仔细观察了一下这个叫顺荣的男孩，他睁大了眼睛看着你，上挑的眼角充满了生机活力，手托着圆滚滚的小脸蛋看起来很好捏，肉肉的嘴巴不自觉的撅起来好像在撒娇一样，“姐姐你为什么不说话？”他亲昵的拉着你的手臂摇晃，就像对待自己的亲姐姐一样，你只好宠溺的捏了捏他的脸蛋，“果然和看起来一样软。”你笑着说。“什么啊!”男孩的嘴撅的更高了，“姐姐怎么上来就捏人家的脸呢！连圆佑都不易随便捏的喔！”

见他提到圆佑你终于犹豫的问出了自己的疑惑，“……不痛吗？”小孩瞬间笑的眼睛都快眯成一条缝，“姐姐是在夸我演技好吗！不会痛的喔圆佑技术真的很好的！每次和他做爱都好爽！”被男孩的直爽和坦率震惊你一时想不起来自己要问什么，犹豫之间随口问了一句你成年了吗被小孩笑了半天，场面一度变得有些尴尬。  
男孩好像注意到了你裙子上的那块白浊，有些不好意思的贴过来蹲到你面前，“姐姐对不住啦，最后没有控制住力度”

他抬起头，你好像在他亮晶晶的眼睛里看到了自己的倒影，他的脸靠的越来越近声音也像魔咒在你的耳边盘旋。

“为了补偿姐姐，要不然，我帮姐姐舔掉吧？”


End file.
